


Danny Phantom and Company

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Maybe angst, Theories, danny phantom headcannons, headcannons, ideas i have had, just thoughts, maybe actual one shots, maybe fan art, maybe hurt, maybe pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: I recently have been in a Danny Phantom mood so I rewatched some of the episodes and I realized things and thought of things that I didn't when I was 7 when I first watched the show. so this is just collection thoughts and headcanons I have made.





	1. Danny is Dead

This is probably something many people have thought of already but when I was a kid I didn't put two and two together and realized Danny one day stepped into a big machine his parents left unattended and pretty much electrocuted himself while turning it on. maybe seance he's dead or half dead he has little to no pulse like he goes in for a checkup and he has an unusually slow heartbeat, that makes everyone thinks he has heart problems now and he doesn't give two shits. what if Danny gets injured fatally by a normal weapon like a gun and he walks away like it was nothing! like he walks in on a robbery in progress at a store or something and he starts trying to talk down one of the robbers who just got tired of listening to him. he ends up getting shot down and about a minute later he stood up all fine but he has a hole in his chest.


	2. Vlad Wants to be a Dad

ok so like when I first saw Danni (Danielle) I thought that Vlad was just a weirdo being evil (my words from when I was 7) but like what if Vlad just wants to be a dad after seeing how Danny was with his own mom and dad. when I first thought of this idea I thought he could have just wanted to have a piece of Maddie and the only way he thought of doing that was to have her sons love because he knew that he lost his chance with Maddie years ago. but then I thought, maybe he doesn't want to be lonely. he's a half ghost, Danny's a half ghost, they are basically family at this point. Vlad has been alone for years and to finally find a kid just like himself, he just wanted to be around him and teach him and protect him. but when Danny reacted badly towards Vlad made Danni and the other experiments.   
What if Vlad found a bleeding/hurt Danny and takes care of him and protects him. 

I feel Vlad would be a good dad, (minus the evil villain shtick) he just wants to be happy! I'm not saying he's right in what he does and how he treated/does to Danny in the parallel reality in that one episode. 

Speaking of that episode he was just trying to help, it backfired though, like really bad.


	3. I'm sleepy

this rarely has anything to do with Danny Phantom, but just ghosts in general.  
when you let blood sit, plasma separates from it. ghosts are made of ectoplasm, which is still plasma, does that mean that the plasma of a dead human is a ghost trying to escape?

 

 

 

I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> it was like, 3 o'clock in the morning and I just sat in bed with all of these thoughts. I might write more about it and add things while I am in a Danny Phantom mood.


End file.
